In modern airports the terminal is located relatively far from the runaways. Airplanes use their jet engines to travel from the terminal to a runaway (said operation is also known as taxi-out) and to travel from a runway to the terminal (said operation is also known as taxi-in).
These jet engines are very noisy, cause safety hazards, burn large quantities of fuel and cause to significant air pollution, the emission of large quantities of noxious CO2 gas. The steady rise in fuel prices and the concerns of noise and gas pollution forced the aerospace industry to search for alternative means to taxi airplanes with engines stopped, which are called dispatch or operational towing.
In order to reduce the usage of jet engines and thus save fuel and CO2 emission, various airplane towing systems were provided. Some are illustrated in the following patents and patent applications, all being incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,484 of Leblanc; U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,033 of Pollner et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,287 of Wichert; U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,785 of Eberspacher; U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,696 of Trummer et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,130 of Klein et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,790 of Johnson; U.S. Pat. No. 6,675,920 of Diez et al.; U.S. Patent application publication serial number 2006/0056949 of Eckert; U.S. Patent application publication serial number 2003/095854 of Abela; U.S. Patent application publication serial number 2005/196256 of Rodenkirch et al.; European patent application 649787A1 of Michelson et al and PCT patent application publication serial number WO/04028903A1 of Maggiori. There is a need to provide a method and system for transferring an airplane, particularly by towing it and controlling it, steering and braking, from the cockpit during this process.